


Winter's Light

by Bizarra



Series: For Auld Lang Syne [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Aunt Martha - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Post-Endgame, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarra/pseuds/Bizarra
Summary: In a sequel to For Auld Lang Syne, Kathryn takes Chakotay to meet the family.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: For Auld Lang Syne [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073750
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	Winter's Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with this, but, I wanted to get it posted. I'll probably tweak and add to it, but for now I'm calling it finished. :)
> 
> Do you remember the photo I posted of the woman in hot pink sitting in front of a Christmas Tree? This is the story I promised to go with that. :) Merry Christmas to all my lovelies in the Corner. This one is dedicated to you all.

_Now the clear sky is all around you,_  
_Love's shadow will surround you,_  
_All through the night._  
_ Songwriters: Eric Kaz / Zbigniew Antoni Preisner / Linda Ronstadt _  
_ Sung By: Chloe Agnew _

This is set just two days after my Secret Santa story, so it is effectively a sequel/in the same universe. So Voyager arrived in the AQ on Dec 20th. The Concert in Ireland was on the 22nd.

Again as a note: Caoimhe MacCléirich is pronounced “KEE-va MacClery”

Prologue  
Dec 24th 2377 (late afternoon)

“Dickie, baby, have you seen my pickle?” Martha Higgenbotham (neé Janeway) asked as she searched through the box of glass ornaments left over from decorating the large opulent tree. She’d been searching for several minutes for the item. It was a family tradition to hide it somewhere on the tree on Christmas Eve and let the children pick it out for a special treat.

“No, Peaches, I haven’t seen it.” Richard Higgenbotham told his wife as he draped silver tinsel over the artificial boughs of the tree. “Did you leave it at Gretchen’s?”

Martha cupped her husband on the cheek and smiled, “Now why would I do that, silly. We’re having the party here this year.” They had decided since the French Lick home was much larger, that the annual Janeway Christmas Party slash Family Reunion would take place there.

Dick was a very successful sales associate for a Tech firm that specialized in civilian home computerization. Because of that, he and Martha lived an elegant, but eccentric lifestyle. Stepping into their home was a little like stepping back into the mid-twentieth century. Martha was fascinated by the mid-nineteen sixties cocktail lounge style of decor, of dress, of music. She refused however to give up her modern conveniences, which, given her research on the era she’d chosen, a fully automatic home wasn’t much of a stretch.

The sixty-something buxom blonde waved her hand as she stepped into the kitchen. “I’ll think of something else then. I just don’t know where it could have gotten off to.” She pulled open the oven to check her green bean casserole. Looked good. Should be finished just as everyone started arriving. “Honey, can you start on the salads while I go upstairs to change? Gretchen should be here soon with the ham.”

Her slightly balding husband stepped into the kitchen and acknowledged her request with a kiss and a hard slap on her ass as she moved past him. “Hey!” She jumped. “Behave tonight. There will be children around.”

Chapter 1  
Dec 24, 2377 (morning)

Kathryn Janeway poured a cup of coffee from the pot on the kitchen counter of her childhood home. She sighed as she watched heavy flakes of snow drift lazily past the window. She closed her eyes as the aroma of her favorite hot drink smelled just a little better that morning. She still had to pinch herself to prove she hadn’t dreamt the past few days. In fact, the first thing she’d said upon waking that morning had been “Computer end program.” Just as a test. She smiled into the heat of her cup.

Kathryn saw the reflection, just before feeling two strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist with a contented hum. She felt the brush of lips atop her hair and lay her head back against the powerful chest. “Did you sleep well last night? That mattress isn’t the most comfortable.”

“I’ll admit, I didn’t notice the mattress. My attention was on the beautiful woman who lay beneath me.” Chakotay smiled against the still messy crown of auburn hair. 

Kathryn smiled as she took a sip of coffee. “Flatterer.”

Chakotay turned her in his arms and lifted the cup from her hands to place on the counter. He cupped her face with his hands and lowered his lips to hers. “Now that I can, I plan to flatter you incessantly.” He deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to him.

“Seriously, you two. Did you not get enough last night?” 

Kathryn turned to give a mild glare at the woman who interrupted them. “Phoebe…”

“Your bed still squeaks, Katie.” The younger Janeway sibling stuck out her tongue and shoved the embracing pair over so she could reach the coffee. 

Chakotay’s hold loosened as Kathryn turned to grab her own cup. “I’ve got seven years of abstinence to catch up on.” She muttered to her sister as she took a drink.

“Seven ye…” Phoebe stopped speaking mid-sentence and looked at Kathryn. Then Chakotay, then back to Kathryn. Chakotay again, then back to her sister. “You are an idiot.” She deadpanned.

A moment of silence filled the room, then Kathryn laughed and hugged her sister. “I missed you so much, Pheebs.” 

The sisters separated for their coffees. Phoebe hopped onto the counter and draped her arms around her wife, Caoimhe’s neck as the lithe, damp-haired blonde leaned between her legs. Phoebe eyed the embracing pair. “You going with us to Aunt Martha and Uncle Dick’s tonight?”

Kathryn nodded. She tucked under Chakotay’s chin, “Figured I’d subject him to Aunt Martha now before we make anything permanent.” She glanced into the face of her lover, “in case you want to run.”

“I’m looking forward to meeting your family.” He told her with a grin.

“Remember, you said that tonight.” Kathryn laughed as she gave his chest a pat.

“Good morning, girls. Chakotay.” Gretchen walked into the kitchen. She went to the cabinet and pulled out pots and pans. Then to the refrigerator for the ingredients and soon had a full breakfast and the ham for the evening’s dinner started, all refusing any insisted help.

While they were eating breakfast, they spoke of the evening party. “Do you have any clothes that don’t say you’ve been lost in the delta quadrant for seven years?” Phoebe asked her sister.

Kathryn laughed. “I do not. And I know for certain, Chakotay does not either.”

“Hey.” he protested, knowing Kathryn was right. 

“We’re going shopping. Aunt Martha likes to dress up.” Phoebe waved her hand, “She’s into the nineteen sixties right now.” 

“I’m going to have to look up the fashion, aren’t I?” Kathryn asked with a light whine in her voice.

Chakotay laughed, “oh c’mon Kathryn, it can’t be any worse than Neelix’s parties.”

Kathryn laughed. “I’m just imagining Neelix meeting my Aunt Martha, and I’m really glad there’s a quadrant separating them.” She stood to get a refill of her coffee. She lifted the carafe in silent questioning to the others around the table. As she filled her sister’s cup she asked, “so when do you want to get this clothing run out of the way?”

“After breakfast is fine.” She glanced toward the only man in the room, “you’re coming too?”

“I may regret this away mission, but yes. Kathryn is right. I have nothing.”

—

Late afternoon, the Janeway ladies and Chakotay piled into Phoebe’s hover car for the half hour drive to the Higgenbotham’s home. The ham was kept piping hot in a stasis container, and the wine bottles Kathryn provided were chilled in the small refrigeration unit in the back seat of the vehicle.

Kathryn wore an emerald green velveteen dress with a sweetheart neckline and a tea-length, a-line skirt with pumps to match. Chakotay chose a dark business suit with a tie that matched the dress Kathryn wore. Phoebe found a black boat-neck a-line dress covered in large, vividly colored flowers. She fluffed the skirt with a matching multi-layered tulle underskirt. Caoimhe looked fetching in a deep purple off the shoulder a-line dress that accentuated her bustline. Her skirt too was expanded with black tulle. Gretchen went with a simple crimson sheath dress that bared her collarbone and hugged her trim figure. 

“Before I forget, Katie,” Gretchen started, “how do you want me to introduce Chakotay to Martha and Dick? First Officer? Friend? Partner?” She trailed off as she gestured. 

The pair looked at each other, and Kathryn shrugged. “Husband?”

Chakotay grinned, “I haven’t officially proposed to you yet.”

Gretchen reached and gave his knee a pat, “honey, you’re beyond proposing.” She turned to her eldest daughter. “That reminds me, I really need to get you a new bed.”

Kathryn dropped her head on the back of the seat with a groan. She turned to the man next to her. “We’re moving to a hotel tomorrow.”

“Oh, you are not.” the elder Janeway admonished. “Never you mind about it. It’s the most action that house has seen since your father died.”

“Mom!” Kathryn sputtered as she laughed.

As she laughed, Phoebe reminded that they were nearly at their destination. At the prompt, Gretchen dug into the bag of gifts she brought. “Before we get there, I wanted to set up a surprise.” She pulled out a rectangular box and opened it. Inside was a glass pickle ornament. “I had Dick beam this to me yesterday. I wanted you to take it in, like you’d found it.” She smiled. “Martha has no idea you’re home.”

Surprise flitted across Kathryn’s face. “How can she not know? Starfleet is shouting our arrival from every rooftop they can find.”

“Oh, honey, you know Martha. She doesn’t watch the news. Only her daily dramas and game shows.” Gretchen explained. “She’s going to be over the moon.”

The car pulled into the driveway of the large by Midwestern standards home. Several other vehicles were already there. Kathryn had forgotten just how large the extended Janeway family was. She knew she would see cousins she hadn’t thought of in years. Martha and Dick had two boys who fit between her and Phoebe in age, and likely by now they also had families. She’d always found the family reunion Christmas parties tedious, but this year, she was actually looking forward to seeing everyone. She blamed the last seven years of isolation on that feeling.

“Let Phoebe, Caoimhe, and I go in first.” Gretchen slid out of the car and grabbed the stasis box holding the ham. I’ll come get you in a moment.”

Kathryn nodded as she, and Chakotay stayed in the car. While they waited, Chakotay turned in the seat. “Since you guessed your gift at random, I may as well do this now.” He smiled and handed her a small box. “I was going to wait until tomorrow morning, but we’ll need the cover.”

She opened the box to find a gold ring adorned with a pink diamond cut in the shape of a rose. “Chakotay…” she breathed as she glanced up to his face.

“I told you years ago that you bring me peace.” He started as he pulled the ring from its box. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me.”

Her voice caught as she nodded and blinked at the tears that silently fell. “Yes. Of course I’ll have you.” She reached and cupped his cheek. “Now, I’m home.”

He laughed off a sob, “now we’re both home.” He slipped the ring on her finger and leaned to press a kiss to her lips. “And tomorrow afternoon, we’re going to the Paris’s so Owen can marry us.”

“Want an easy to remember anniversary date, do you?” She chuckled as she leaned into his embrace. “Does the Admiral know his Christmas is going to be rudely interrupted by business?”

Chakotay rubbed her back as he saw her mother exit the house. “It’s hardly business.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “And I arranged it yesterday. He was happy to oblige.”

Having also seen her mother, Kathryn sat with a grin. “Awfully presumptuous of you.” She pushed open the door and stepped out of the car. She reached in for him to hand her the matching jacket for her dress.

As he scooted from the vehicle, he grinned. “I knew you wouldn’t turn me down. I am irresistible.”

Kathryn snorted as they began the walk, arm in arm, to the warmth of the house.

—

Kathryn pushed open the door and snuck in, holding the green ornament out in front of her. Chakotay entered very close behind her. “Look what I found, Aunt Martha. Does this mean I get the extra gift?”

Martha turned at the voice, and her eyes widened in surprise. A smile crossed her reddening face. She threw a hot pink satin gloved hand across her mouth as tears sprang forth. Then she let out a sharp yell and tore toward her wayward niece in a flash of hot pink taffeta, ruffles, and crinoline. “Kathryn Margaret Janeway, oh my God! I never thought I’d see you again!”

Kathryn was quickly enveloped in the tight embrace of her crying aunt. She felt someone take the glass ornament from her hand before she could truly embrace one of her favorite relatives. She held fast to the woman crying on her shoulder and muttering thanks to God and any deity who would listen.

After several moments, Martha pulled away and cupped Kathryn’s face as if to prove that the younger woman was real. “Gretchen said it could be up to thirty years before you got home. When did you get here? How?”

Kathryn grasped the two gloved hands in hers. “We arrived four days ago, and it’s a long and classified answer, so I’ll just say, it was abrupt and I find myself still trying to find the holodeck door.”

The ebullient woman pulled her into another hug, “Oh, my Katydid, I’m so glad you’re home!” She felt the squeeze let up and her aunt pulled back, wiping her eyes. “Oh, goodness, where are my manners. Who is this beautiful man you arrived with?”

Kathryn huffed a laugh, “Aunt Martha this is my, soon to be husband, Chakotay.”

“How soon, Darlin’? Don’t keep a gorgeous man like this waiting?” Martha said as she took Chakotay’s hand to shake.

Kathryn draped her arm around her fiance’s waist. “Tomorrow. He waited for most of seven years. I think he can wait a day.”

“You were on the ship together.” The woman spoke the obvious.

“We were, yes.” Chakotay responded. “I was her first officer.”

Martha then got a knowing look on her face. “Ah, I know how it is with Captains and First Officers.” She gave Kathryn’s shoulder upper arm a pat. “I’ve heard all the rumors. Kirk and Spock, Archer and T’Pol; you know Alynna Nechayev married her XO too.” She chuckled, “Gretch’s lucky your father’s first officer was a Bolian named Noxin.”

“Peaches, stop causing trouble and let me hug my favorite niece!” Dick sidled into his wife and held his arms out for the expected hug which Kathryn was happy to give.

While Kathryn was with her uncle, Martha pulled Chakotay away from the door and took his coat. She asked a multitude of questions, some of which he could answer, before his fiance rescued him.

As the furor settled over their arrival, Kathryn worked the room slowly and introduced Chakotay to her various relatives. Her cousins, Danny and David, both in Starfleet, were happy to have another man in a family of mostly women. They quickly hijacked Chakotay, and they soon swept him into a conversation on ‘fleet politics from before, during, and after the war.

Kathryn sat on the couch, finally getting a moment’s breather. She took a sip of the hot apple cider. She lifted an eyebrow when she tasted bourbon in the drink. She watched Chakotay laughing with her cousins. Their topic of discussion had worried her, but it turned out she had nothing to fear. They’d managed to agree and seem to be getting along quite well. 

The couch dipped next to her as a woman in a very pink taffeta dress sat down. An arm wrapped around her side and hugged her close. Kathryn didn’t mind. Her father’s younger sister had always been a favorite relative and truth be known, she had missed the eccentric woman desperately. “So are you going to tell me about that gorgeous hunk of a man you brought home?”

Kathryn smiled at Martha’s bluntness. “He brought me home.” She looked at the blue eyes of the older woman whose side she’d settled against. “It wasn’t easy out there. There were days when I felt like losing hope.” She flattened her hands around the cup, seeking the warmth. “He was always there with a reminder to eat, or sleep. A cup of coffee, or even a story.” Kathryn dipped her head as she smiled. “He’s a wonderful storyteller.”

“I was furious with Mark.” Martha whispered. “When he married. It pissed me off because I felt like he was giving up on you.” A warm hand patted her leg. “None of us were ready to consign you to death. Why the hell would the man who was supposedly in love with you do it?” Kathryn felt herself squeezed again, “Aggh, I was so mad at him.” 

“I held Chakotay at arm’s length the entire mission.” Kathryn started, “Initially because I was terrified of what was happening. He was the man they sent me to arrest, for god’s sake. The moment he beamed onto my bridge, weapons drawn and ready for a fight, there was a pull. I could see he felt it too. There was honestly a moment when I thought we were going to throw ourselves at each other.” Kathryn huffed a light laugh. “Of course, we didn’t. We had other pressing issues to deal with.”

“The more I got to know him, the more I clung to Mark; the more I clung to staying separate from the crew. I needed to because I was afraid of my judgement being clouded by emotions.” Kathryn sighed. “Honestly, getting Mark’s ‘Dear John’ letter was the best and worst news I could have received.”

“You lost your excuse.” Kathryn laughed at the comment. Boy, did she. 

“By then, Chakotay had become the dearest and closest friend I had ever had; will ever have.” Kathryn set her now empty cup down. “I asked him then, if I should indulge my feelings or continue down the same path.” She lay her head against the back of the sofa. “He told me we had plenty of time to make that decision.” She turned to her aunt, “little did I know water was already accumulating under the bridge between us. I nearly lost him because of my damned stubbornness.”

“He’s obviously here now, Katydid.” Martha pulled her niece into her arms, “and I can see how he looks at you, darlin’. That man loves the stuffing out of you.”

Kathryn laughed. “Yes, he does.” She looked toward the man in question, “and I love the stuffing out of him too.”

“I am so glad you’re home, my Katie.” 

“Me too, Aunt Martha. Me too.” Kathryn sat up. “Hey, do you two want to come to a wedding tomorrow?”

“You couldn’t keep me away, precious.”


End file.
